pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 38. Synopsis Diamond and Pearl confront Dialga and Palkia, who muster all of their power to attack. Just in their moment of success, Dialga reverts time, so the two trainers are at a huge disadvantage. Platinum encounters the Gym Leaders, who give her Pokémon to carry on the fight, and starts deciphering the ancient scroll that Cynthia brought along. Chapter Plot Diamond charges with Moo to Dialga and Palkia, which amazes Pearl that he got a Mamoswine. Mamoswine takes down Dialga, and uses its tusks to attack. Pearl believes the two Legendary Pokémon to be Dragon-type, to which Moo has the advantage. Moo continues attacking, but Palkia's claw bashes Diamond and Moo onto a pillar. Pearl sees that Palkia distorted space itself, so to help Diamond, Pearl sends Tauler, Digler and Zeller. Pearl has them use the combination attacks: Digler makes a hole for Dialga and Palkia to fall in, while Tauler knocks them down. Zeller emits water, which hits the two Pokémon. Combined with Moo's attack, Dialga and Palkia become frozen, and Pearl and Diamond cheer. However, Dialga roars, and emerges out of the ice, while Pearl and Diamond get warped. In fact, Dialga has reverted time, so it evades Digler's hole, then blows Diamond and Pearl away. Diamond is overwhelmed by their strength, while Pearl reminds these two cause spacial and temporal distortions. Diamond notes Sinnoh will be saved if they keep them in under control, and wonders if they should battle them or capture them. Seeing the two as a team, Pearl and Diamond decide to become a team, too, in order to defeat them. Platinum calls upon Diamond and Pearl, who continue the battle. Kit wraps its tongue around Dialga's horn. Dialga fires a beam, but Kit pulls Diamond and Pearl to Dialga, while their Pokémon fire attacks at Dialga and Palkia. Platinum wants to help them, but she and Cynthia find the Gym Leaders, who are knocked unconscious. Cynthia sees all of them are hurt badly, and fears it is because of Dialga and Palkia, whom Diamond and Pearl are fighting, like hte Gym Leaders did. Candice wakes up and gains Platinum's attention. Candice mutters that Platinum is late, and gives her a Froslass. In fact, she considered giving the Froslass to Platinum when they would've met here. Gardenia offers her Cherrim. Maylene apologizes that she has nothing to give, but passes Volkner's Pachirisu to Platinum, who thought it might power her up. Candice notes that every Gym Leader that Platinum had thought ended up liking her, to which Platinum swears to repay their kindness. Suddenly, Palkia fires a beam, which Platinum narrowly dodges, but her Poké Balls get damaged. Platinum is angry that their kindness went to waste. Cynthia asks of her not to be rash, and saves her from Palkia's attack. Cynthia drops a scroll, from which Platinum reads words "Roar of Time" and "Spacial Rend". Cynthia is surprised that Platinum can read this ancient script, which was given to Cynthia by her grandmother, which is about Dialga and Palkia. Platinum remembers that Cyrus mentioned a scroll before, while Cynthia adds that he had stolen it. Platinum looks at the scroll, and is determined to find a strategy to defeat Dialga and Palkia. While Platinum does that, Cynthia notes that Dialga and Palkia went on a rampage, because Cyrus used the Red Chains to control them and attack each other. However, she does not see Cyrus around. Debuts Pokémon *Platinum's Froslass *Platinum's Cherrim *Platinum's Pachirisu Move *Roar of Time *Spacial Rend Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 38 chapters